Otra Vez Tu (One shot)
by YuiKuchiki.BleachFan
Summary: Hola! este es un One shot que hice referente a mi otro Fic en progreso de editación llamado Aprendices de Shinigami, quizás sea un poco feo por que no son mencionados muchos personajes del anime pero, denle una oportunidad *w*


*- Otra vez tu -*

.

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío son los OC's

.

.

.

.

.

*Yui Kuchiki*

*PoV Yui*

Suspiro tristemente acostada en el suelo de mi habitación mientras detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto estaba mi hermano muy preocupado golpeando con fuerza a la pobre puerta de caoba blanca.

-Yui, sal de allí, llevas ya 2 semanas encerrada – dijo Yuuya con voz cansada –Ya no comes ni sales, despreciaste el queso que te trajo Ruki-nee…-

Me levanto tambaleante hasta la puerta y la abro lentamente, mi hermano estaba horrorizado con mi aspecto: mi largo cabello negro que siempre estaba suelto y brillante, estaba sucio y enmarañado; mis dulces ojos verdes los cuales siempre derrochaban felicidad, sadismo y un toque de malicia, estaban apagados y sin brillo; mi pequeña sonrisa la cual estaba la mayor parte del tiempo oculta, estaba desecha. Mis labios estaban rotos de tanta sal de las traviesas lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos –Lo lamento- intente sonreír pero solo hice una mueca parecida a una sonrisita tímida –Pero necesitaba tiempo-

Yuuya suspira triste y me mira sonriendo ladinamente mientras suavemente acaricia mi cabeza – ¿Tienes hambre?- me deja de tocar y sonríe como siempre con las manos en las caderas –Ayer comimos pizza y quedo un poco, ¿la quieres?-

Me estiro un poco para luego asentir con la cabeza, dicho esto mi hermano se va a la cocina y yo me dirijo hacia la ducha para lavar mi cabello. Una vez en la ducha me coloco a pensar mientras mis manos se apoyaban de la pared y el agua caía libremente por mi espalda –Y pensar que pude salvarlo…-

*Flash Back*

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde que gracias a los aprendices había terminado el plan de Aizen, claro no todos estaban felices, Yuuta estaba enojado y seguía guardando rencor al Ex-Capitán por todos los problemas pasados, así que no todos estaban de acuerdo con el nuevo tratado de paz establecido por los nuevos aprendices, digo, enseñar a 2 Quincys, 2 shinigamis, 2 arrancars, 2 vizards y 2 híbridos técnicamente hablando no era muy sencillo y cuando este lindo y encantador grupo de 8 pre-adolescentes logro lo que en tantos años se buscaba lograr, fue extraño…. MUY extraño.

La pequeña Yui ya llevaba todo 1 mes viviendo con su padrino, y era feliz, ella notaba el tono de la escala de grises que le daba tonalidad a las noches, digo, no es que no le gustaran esos colores, de hecho el blanco era uno de sus favoritos, solo que necesitaba más colores que el amarillo cabello de Harribel, o los penetrantes ojos verdes de Ulquiorra.

-¡Aizen-otou-sama! ¿Me compras semillas para plantar una flor?- dijo Yui entrando a la sala donde se encontraba Aizen con una sonrisita infantil que hacía a todos dudar y preguntarse _¿esta niña realmente tiene 14 años?_

Aizen suspiro pesadamente y la sentó en su regazo delicadamente –Querida, la tierra de hueco mundo no es fértil, además, perderías tu tiempo, plantar una flor requiere de muchos cuid…-

-Padrino te lo suplico, déjame plantar una rosa, yo la cuidare, la regare todos los días, la vigilare para que no se la coman las termitas y las hormigas, solo dame una semillita por favor- la pequeña junto sus manitos en forma de súplica, ya que Aizen juro que no le haría enojar ni entristecer no le quedo de otra que darle una pobre semillita raquítica y pequeña –Toma, aquí tienes tu flor, cuídala muy bien-

Y así fue, todas las mañanas Yui se levantaba muy temprano para regar su planta, la cuidaba como su vida, hasta había cogido un resfriado gracias al frío viento de las noches. Una mañana Yui se levanto muy deprisa y corrió hasta el patio para ver a su plantita, la cual se convirtió en una hermosa rosa roja, Yui decidió cortarla y la puso en agua para dársela como regalo a su padrino, pero al llegar al trono, donde su padrino estaría sentado esperándole estaba una silueta de un joven peli-amarillo cubierto de sangre, y en el suelo el cuerpo sin vida de Sousuke Aizen, el culpable le llego por detrás y lo apuñalo, realmente fue sencillo matarlo, ya que Aizen jamás pensaría que su pequeño Yuuta e guardara rencor; al ver aquella escena tan desesperante la joven peli-negra solo atino a soltar la pequeña jarrita de vidrio con la rosa dentro la cual al caer al suelo se marchito por el vidrio que la calló encima.

-Aizen… Otou…Sama- esas eran las únicas palabras que salían de la boca de la joven.

-Yui yo…- Yuuta camino hacía ella pero ella se alejo.

-Lo matas…te… TE ODIO KUROSAKI- Yui rompió en llanto y se alejo a toda prisa del lugar, abrió un senkaimón y se dispuso a marcharse hacia su casa en la Soul Society, al llegar se encerró en su habitación y de allí no salió, ya no comía ni salía, no quería hablar con nadie, hasta utilizo un Kidou para sellar su puerta, solo podía ser abierta por ella.

*Fin Del Flash Back*

PoV Normal

Yui salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, se dirigió a su habitación y se coloco el uniforme de la prestigiosa preparatoria Soul Society Academy (SSA) luego se dirigió a la cocina, pues llevaba 2 semanas en ayuno, solo tomaba agua que tenía allí, la cual ahorraba por si se tenía que quedar allí por más tiempo.

-Toma Imouto-chan, debes tener mucha hambre- dijo su gemelo preocupado, Yui no lo pensó 2 veces y se devoró su pizza con rapidez, en realidad tenía hambre, su hermano solo sonreía; se encontraban solos en la mansión, ya que Byakuya estaba en su escuadrón y Rukia estaba en su secundaria, en Karakura.

Ya terminado el desayuno se fueron al colegio, al llegar unas preocupadas Emma y Kyouko corrieron hacia Yui mientras que una despistada Mari aún estaba perdida en su casa.

Entraron al salón y tomaron sus asientos, Yui estaba feliz, hasta que su pesadilla entro por la puerta del salón.

PoV Yuuta

Llegue al colegio como todos los días, basta decir que desde hace 2 semanas no puedo concentrarme en clases, cada vez que escucho el apellido Kurosaki solo puedo asimilar 3 palabras, 3 malditas palabras: "_Te odio Kurosaki"_.

Solo atine a caminar al salón, afortunadamente a primera hora veíamos educación para el hogar y bueno, Ukitake-sensei siempre llegaba tarde así que siempre tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar, pero cuando entre al salón mi mirada se poso en el asiento que quedaba a la izquierda del mío, aquel asiento junto a la ventana, allí estaba ella sonriendo tristemente, pero su sonrisa se borro, desapareció al verme – ¿Yui?- mi mirada se poso en ella, estaba sorprendida y ¿triste? Si, estaba triste, la vi levantarse e intentar huir pero en ese momento llego Ukitake y tuvimos que tomar la clase.

Un papelito llego a mi asiento, era de Yuuya lo desplegué y lo leí: -Amigo te recomiendo que te compres una armadura, mi hermana te destrozara las pelotas- tan sutil como siempre, le respondí inmediatamente –Bro me confundes, ¿tú no me odias?- justo cuando termine de escribir se terminó la clase la primera en huir fue Yui, no le tenía que perseguir, sabía en donde estaría. Justo cuando iba a salir sentí una mano en mi hombro –No bro, no te odio y ella va a estar en el almacén del gimnasio-en ese momento por mi lado paso Yuuya, valla, si era un buen amigo.

PoV Normal

Yui salió del salón corriendo a más no poder, bajo las escaleras del gimnasio y se oculto en el almacén, necesitaba soledad y ese era el lugar más solitario que había por los momentos y era el único lugar que Yuuta no conocía ya que el bosque de los alrededores era técnicamente el lugar de encuentro de los 8 jóvenes mejores amigos.

-Es inútil huir de Yuuta ya qu…-

-Tarde o temprano iba a terminar encontrándote- Dijo una segunda voz detrás de ella

-Y-yuuta…- dijo Yui sin voltear todavía, sabía que si volteaba y lo encaraba flaquearía y quería permanecer firme –Lárgate Kurosaki, no te quiero cerca-

-Voltea a verme, Mírame- dijo firme y de manera dominante. Yui hizo caso omiso y no volteo, de hecho, se quedo totalmente muda y petrificada – ¡Te dije que me vieras!- dijo Yuuta enojado agarrando a la peli-negra de los hombros lastimándola y obligando a verlo -¡Suéltame maldito traidor!- dijo Yui con lágrimas en los ojos, Yuuta suavizo el agarre lo cual le dio oportunidad a Yui de soltarse de su agarre, pero no lo hizo de echo fundió su cabeza en el pecho de este –Eres mi mejor amigo…. Pensé que te gustaba ver a todos los aprendices felices, y más si yo era la principal- Yuuta la abrazo protectoramente intentando lograr que el momento fuera eterno mientras los suaves sollozos que salían de la peli-negra eran la música de fondo que le daba sentido al momento: Yui estaba herida, y su agresor era su mejor amigo Yuuta.

-Yui, mírame por favor- el oji-sangre levanto la barbilla suavemente de la oji-esmeralda –Perdóname NekoMimi-NekoChan- después de decir esto Acto seguido unió sus labios con los de Yui en un suave e inexperto beso, la peli-negra se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso el cual duro no menos de 1 minuto. Ya al separarse la oji-esmeralda miro a Yuuta con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y solo atino a decir de manera suave -"Otra vez tu"- Yuuta solo atino a decir – ¿Eso es un sí?- Yui soltó una leve risita –Si Yuu-kun, eso es un sí- Acto seguido el peli-amarillo alzó en un abrazo a su pequeña amiga, sabía que algún día ella lograría perdonarlo del todo, solo necesitaba tiempo.

* .-*


End file.
